It Can't Rain All The Time
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Just a short story I wrote about Brian Kendrick Spanky Please rr!


The rain pattered softly against the window pane, skipping off and falling back to the ground. Reflected in the window were a set of big, chocolaty brown eyes, tears forming at the brims of those eyes, one slowly trickling down a cheek of a tanned colour. As it seemed, the raining, and crying, went hand in hand, the more it rained, the more tears flowed. The person those tears belonged to was obviously a female. Long brown hair, natural curls bouncing down her back. Her slender body covered in garments of matching colour, a light pink camisole tank top covering her top, and light pink long flannel pants covering her bottom. Her arms wrapped around her legs, drawing her knees up to her chin. Her feet bare, and curled were her purple painted toes. She didn't move from that position on the recliner in which she sat, staring out the window at the raindrops falling from the sky, pattering to the ground. Another tear dripped down her cheek, and yet again, she didn't bother to wipe it away. Sitting in the darkness of the empty house, the quiet floating in the angst-ridden air. And the question was...why was this young woman crying?

The answer was very simple, on the surface. Her boyfriend was gone, and she missed him. But far below the shallow surface of pain laid a deeper meaning to her agony and tears. Every week this did happen, her boyfriend would come home for a day or so, but never had time to do much with her, as he had to get clothes washed and other things of that sort. He was always up and about, going and gone and never in one place. He never got the chance to sit down and talk with her, to hold her, and every time he said goodbye, all she ever got was a quick kiss, a lazy 'I love you', and out the door he ran. She had doubts that she even saw him ten times a year, if that many. She loved him and he was a genuine person and he loved her as well, but being away from him was the hardest thing to bear for her. It was always so long before he came home, and if other things were thrown into his schedule, he wouldn't be home for ages. And when he did come home, it wasn't like he was bad to her, he didn't ever hurt her or hit her or anything, he was always good to her, loving, when he got the chance to sit down.

And so she continued to sit in her chair, crying with the rain. It seemed as if, it only rained when she was sad, like the rain induced her tears. The first sound coming from deep in the back of her was a shaky sigh. Making the first move of the night, she extended her legs and rose from her chair. She slowly walked towards the door and plucked a picture from the table next to it. She walked back to her chair and sat down again, holding the picture in her hands. The picture was of her, and a young man. Her with her long curly brown hair hanging in a ponytail to one side of her body, a silver single-strapped shirt and tight, low-slung jeans, and was barefoot, in the arms of the man in the picture. He had medium length sandy brown hair and bright hazel eyes, he wore khaki shorts that came down to his knees, black flip-flops, and a button down yellow shirt with blue flowers on it that wasn't buttoned at all. He cradled the girl in his arms, a bright smile and a loving look on his face. She had the biggest grin on her face, her arms wrapped around the man's neck, looking into his eyes. She was so happy with him, and just wanted a chance to be with him longer than five minutes.

" This isn't fair," Spoken words came from her mouth for the first time in hours. " I miss him."

The girl again rose from her chair, walking towards the dark kitchen. She blindly felt around for the cordless phone, she picked it up and turned it on, causing the buttons to glow. She dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear, sliding down against the cabinets. The phone continued to ring and she received no answer except the sound of an automated message.

" Hey! Brian here...well not really...I'm kinda out...or busy...or I can't hear the phone ringing. Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya a when I can. Alessandra, baby, if this is you, I love you sweetheart, I hope I'll see you soon baby. I know it's been a long time. I love you."

The phone gave a 'beep' sound and Alessandra spoke. " Brian...hi baby. It's Alessandra. I love you too. When are you coming home? I miss you dove. Call me soon."

Alessandra turned off her phone and stood up again, putting in back on the charger. Alessandra went down the hall into her bedroom. She curled up on her bed with her pillow and stuffed bear given to her by Brian, her boyfriend. She sniffled again and pushed her curly hair back from her eyes. Alessandra let out a loud, sudden sob. It pained her greatly to be away from her Brain, her dove, for so long. It'd been two long months, without a chance to see him in between, only on television. He traveled for long amounts of time and preformed night in and night out...yes, he was a wrestler, professionally. You'd notice him under the alias 'Spanky'. Half the time she'd call, he wouldn't answer, the other half, he would. It was so nice to hear the sound of his cheerful voice, even if it was just over the phone, it made the lonely house in Olympia, Washington glow with dazzling happiness. She couldn't help the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks, the fell until the dried on her face, and her eyes closed, falling into a troubled sleep. As Alessandra awoke the next morning, she found herself in more tears as the rain kept falling. She sighed and rose from her bed, going to her bathroom. She washed the dried tears from her face only to have them replaced with new ones. She sat back in her chair, looking out to the atmosphere around her, the sun trying to pierce through the clouds but it came to no avail. The rain poured down faster than it had the night before. Alessandra again, cried. She hoped today would bring a bit of change, maybe he'd call her back or something would happen. Just as the thoughts went swirling throughout her head a clattering sound was heard at the front door. Alessandra made no move to turn to find out who it was, just continued to stare out the window. The clattering became louder as the door opened. Something dropped to the floor and the squeaking of wet shoes could be heard on the tile floor.

" Alessandra...sweetheart! You awake?"

Alessandra didn't answer the call. The front door was shut and the squeaking of the shoes ceased. Padded footsteps came across the wooden floors towards the recliner.

" Brian...you're home."

" Yeah baby. I'm here."

Brian leaned over the chair, his wet sandy brown hair hanging over his face, a few strands matted gently against his girlfriend's forehead. He laid a small kiss on her forehead and put his arms around her, plucking her from the chair.

" Why didn't you call back?"

" My phone died. I'm so sorry. It was in the middle of your message dove."

" It's alright. How long are you here for now?"

" A week," Brian said, breaking into a grin." Why do you still look so sad?"

" Because I miss you dove."  
" I'm here now lovely. I'm here."

" But you've been away for so long."

" I know dove I'm sorry. It's been so long and I apologize, my schedule got so full and I didn't even get the chance to call you. I was out and about and all over the place, I'm so sorry."

" Brian I missed you. I cried for days."

" Why? Why are you always crying when I come home?"  
" Because! You're always gone for so long and I never get to see you, I never get to be around you and I love you so much, but I just never get the chance to be able to be in your arms and I hate it! Brian Kendrick you mean the world to me and I feel like I never get the chance to show you how much I love you because you're gone so much."

" Dove! You do! You show me that you love me because you put up with this. You put up with me being gone so much and never being home. Never being able to be with you and hold you in my arms and kiss you and everything I want to do. You put up with me being on the road and all those things. And you never, not ever once, left me. You never left my side, you never said 'that's it Brian, it's over between us', not once! That shows me, more than anything, more than any action, that you love me darling. I appreciate that so much and I love you so much for not leaving me."

" Brian I would never leave you. I need you."

" Baby I am always here for you, always."

Brian wrapped his arms around Alessandra, pulling her in close to him. He kissed the top of her hair and gently, slowly rubbed her back. Brian gently pulled her head from his chest and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

" You're still crying."

" When you're away, it always seems to rain so much here...."  
" It rains a lot here anyway." Brian said with a little smile.

" Well, aside from that. The rain makes me so sad when you're not around, it just makes me cry...and it rains all day, every day."  
" Alessandra...dove, I'm here now, the rain will stop. It can't rain all the time you know."


End file.
